deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku VS Darkseid
Goku's_Darkside.png| Strunton Goku_vs_The_Dark_side.png| Strunton (Original) Goku vs. Darkseid.png| GalacticAttorney Goku vs. Darkseid is a What-If Death Battle made by Strunton. Description Dragon Ball vs. DC Comics! Which rival to the Man of Steel will walk away from the battlefield alive? Interlude Rush: Superman. A titan of power. A god of unimaginable might. Bolt: And like every powerful superhero, he needs to have a rival. Like Goku, the tenacious super saiyan. Rush: And Darkseid, the god of Apokilips. Bolt: He's Rush and I'm Bolt. Rush: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Goku (Cue Makafushigi Adventure - Dragon Ball) Rush: Kakarot was a saiyan child born on the Planet Vegeta, to the lower class saiyan Bardock. Shortly after his birth his planet was obliterated by the evil tyrant Frieza. Bolt: Thanks to Frieza's brother Cooler, Kakarot escaped the planet unharmed and shortly arrived on Earth. His main goal was simple. Kill everyone, but then he bumped his head and forgot about it all. Rush: Dubbed as Goku by his late grandfather Gohan, Goku was trained in the way of martial arts at the age of 12 by the perverted master, Master Roshi. Roshi trained Goku in the martial arts known as Kame-Sennin Ryu. This martial arts pushed a normal person to superhuman limits. Bolt: Goku strength, speed and senses sky rocketed. He developed numerous fighting techniques such as the quick moving afterimage and dragon throw. When he turned 15, the only teachers capable of teaching Goku were GODS! and that one feline character and a blue guy that looks like a shrimp but mostly GODS! Rush: Goku has the knack of mimicking ki techniques. Basically a natural life force energy similar to how Naruto uses chakra. Bolt: And it's not magic. Rush: With his ki, Goku can form all different kinds of lasers, ki barriers, and other forms of attacks. Bolt: Like Destructo Disc, which he stole from Krillin, Solar Flare, which he also stole from Krillin. Right? Rush: There's also the Spirit Bomb, a giant death ball that takes forever to make. It's filled with positive ki which makes it highly effective towards evil beings. He can even absorb the positive energy and manipulate it himself. Bolt: But his best moves are Dragon Fist, which is where he performs the best Falcon Punch ever with a golden chi dragon, and Kahmehameha, a laser of ki capable of overpowering planet busting attacks such as Cooler's death ball. Rush: Actually it's plasma (*insert Game Theory reference*) Bolt: He can even use his ki for telekinesis, mind reading, and teleport with Instant Transmission. Rush: Goku can heal himself with Senzu Beans, attack with his Power Pole, and ride on a flying cloud called Flying Nimbus. Bolt: But Goku is best known for having more power ups than Kim Kardashian has butt injections. He has the Kaio-Ken, Kaio-Ken times whatever number between 1-20, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 (which gives him the worst hair style on the planet). Rush: Goku may have a lot of forms that boosts his speed, strength, defense, etc, his best forms are super saiyan god and super saiyan god super saiyan. Bolt: Actually that mouth full is now dubbed as Super Saiyan Blue, or at least that's what we'll call it. Rush: The god forms increases Goku's powers to unimaginable levels. In these forms he's able to move faster than the speed of light, survive hits from the God of Destruction Beerus, and even destroy the universe! Kind of. In his fight with Beerus, it was stated that Goku and Beerus' punches were enough to destroy the universe. However since it's two beings who were destroying the universe together, this at least puts Goku at Multi-Galaxy level. Bolt: Still impressive. Rush: For as impressive as Goku is, he is not perfect. He's not really intelligent books wise. Bolt: That's actually pretty much his main weakness. Goku is an impressive martial artist. Always bursting limits, besting his opponents (*coughs except Superman). Goku is perhaps the greatest character of anime history. Goku: I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. Ally to good; nightmare to you! Darkseid Bolt: Superman's battled so many different type of villians. Cyborgs, business men in green trench coats, and even a zombie. But none of those compare to his greatest threat. Darkseid. Rush: Darkseid is the ruler of Apokolips, a planet at war with the planet New Genesis. Darkseid is a cold, heartless tyrant. Bolt: Just like my ex wife. Ayye. Rush: Darkseid's main goal is to obtain the anti-life equation, mathematical equation that had the power to enslave the wills of anyone unfortunate enough to hear it. Bolt: So basically real math. But I don't see why he needs it? His abilities alone should be enough to enslave anyone's will. Rush: Darkseid is strong enough to overpower herald-level fighters such as Superman, Wonder Woman, a Green Lantern and more. Bolt: He even broke a Green Lantern's power ring, which is like one of the most durable weapons throughout DC Comics. Now you'd think being a big bulky rocky person would make Darkseid a slow poke right? Lex Luthor: WRONG! Rush: Darkseid is extremely quick. He has to be to fight off the likes of a blood lusted Superman. He can even react faster than a microsecond. Bolt: Darkseid is also pretty durable. He's taken hits from Pre-Crisis Superboy and Supergirl. Why are we mentioning pre-crisis feats? Because it turns out Post-crisis and Pre-crisis Darkseid are the same person. No joke. Rush: He's survived a blast from Marvelous Marno's Master Blaster, which "no life-form" can survive. Bolt: He can attack with powerful energy blasts capable of disintegrating his own son, use telekinesis and telepathy, teleport without the aid of a boom tube, and more. Jeez this guy does too much. Rush: He can even manipulate matter itself. One time he even create a spaceship bigger than the city of New York and increase his body size to the point that he can hold the Earth in his hand. Bolt: But his best and most well known ability is his Omega Beams. The Omega Beams are deadly eye beams capable of tagging the likes of Supes and disintegrate the likes of Cyborg Superman. Rush: The beams keep following their targets until they hit somebody. However very agile foes such as Batman are capable of dodging the Omega Beams. Bolt: Oh yeah and all those times Darkseid fought Supes and lost, yeah that wasn't the real him. It was his Avatars. His true form has bested Supes though. By just existing, Darkseid's true form was capable of making the universe collapse on itself and is considered to be a multiversal threat. Rush: As impressive as the God of Apokolips is he still has a weakness. He's weak to the substance known as Radion. Bolt: And he's gotten mugged. Like seriously. Rush: But other than that, few can face the true might of Darkseid. Darkseid: I am many things, Kal-El, but here, I am God '' Intermission Rush: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Bolt: It's time for a Death Battle!' Death Battle: Rivals To Superman Strunton "Alright Krillin. Good training day." "Thanks Goku," Krillin said to his best friend. "You know you're really improving," Goku complemented. "Thanks buddy," Krillin said. "Alright I think it's time we get going. Chi Chi wants me to attend Gohan's school event. You know how it is," Goku said. "Ah yeah. 18 wants me to be home on time by 6 today. We're suppose to go curtain shopping or something like that," Krillin said. "Alright then let's go. NIMBUS!" Goku yelled. A yellow cloud came to Goku and Krillin. Both orange clad heroes jumped on top of the cloud and took off. ---- The City of Odaiba "Whoa what's that in the sky Goku!?" Krillin exclaimed as he was pointing a giant spaceship in the sky. "I don't know but it can't be good," Goku said. The two heroes flew towards the spaceship that was shadowing the entire city. ---- The Spaceship The two arrived on top of the spaceship. When they arrived, there was a stony alien sitting in his throne. He gazed at the two orange clad heroes. "What is the meaning of this? Identify yourselves," the alien demanded. "My name is Goku and this is Krillin. Who are you?" "My name is Darkseid. You two will die along with the Earth," Darkseid said. "Oh no. Not another person trying to destroy the Earth. Hold on Goku. I'll get this guy," Krillin said. He dashed towards Darkseid. "Wait Krillin! I sense his energy. He's strong!" Goku said. Krillin continued to dash towards Darkseid. "Take this!" Krillin yelled. Darkseid simply backhanded Krillin. Sending him flying far far away. KRILLIN OWNED COUNT: 150 "Krillin!" Goku yelled. "Now, if you want the chance at living you will bow to my feet," Darkseid said. "As if. If you wanna destroy the Earth, you'll have to get through me!" Goku yelled. "Pitiful. Very well. Let's see if you can, entertain me," Darkseid said with a smirk. FIGHT! Part 1: A Saiyan vs. The God of Apokolips (Cue Mephiles - Sonic the Hedgehog) Goku dashed towards the ruler of Apokolips. He thrust his fist forward, punching the stony face ruler in the gut. Darkseid wasn’t phased at all. The punch didn’t even push Darkseid at all. “What?” Goku said surprised. “Pitiful,” Darkseid said. He punched Goku straight in the face, causing the proud saiyan to be pushed back. “Such weaklings this planet possesses. Only gods can test my might.” Goku landed in a nearby building. He quickly dashed back towards the spaceship and Darkseid. “Only gods huh? Well looks like you’ll be in for a show then,” Goku said as he smirked. He dashed towards the stony faced Darkseid. Darkseid thrust his fist forward but he hit nothing. Goku reappeared behind him. POW! Goku punched Darkseid in the back. The force sent Darkseid flying. Goku quickly dashed ahead of Stoney. Getting in front of Darkseid, Goku released a downward punch, sending the Apokolips leader flying to the ground. Goku quickly reappearing below Darkseid, giving him an upward kick to the face. Goku dashed above Darkseid once more. “Kahmehameha!” Goku yelled as he release a laser of great power out his hands. The kahmehameha blast hit Darkseid, knocking him into the ground. Darkseid rising out of the ground. “Impressive. I actually felt that,” Darkseid complemented. “You haven’t seen anything yet,” Goku said. Goku dashed towards Darkseid. He thrust his fist forward. His fist landed in Darkseid’s hand. Darkseid caught the fight. “And neither have you,” Darkseid responded. Darkseid back handed Goku in the face, knocking him back. Goku wiped his face “Kaio-What?” Darkseid said. With greater speed than before, Goku dashed towards Darkseid and punched him square in the face, kicked him dead in the gut, and shoryukened him dead in the chin, causing to fly into the air. Goku quickly dashed above Darkseid and fired a ki blast out his hands. The blast hit Darkseid in the back sending him back into the ground. Darkseid stood his feet. Goku quickly dashed towards Darkseid. Darkseid held his hand forward. He fired a blast of energy from his hands. Goku quickly evaded and dodged the attack. “Let’s see if you can keep up with this,” Goku said. Quickly Goku circled around Darkseid at incredible speeds, leaving behind after images. Darkseid took one look at the speeding saiyan’s after image. “Pathetic speed,” Darkseid as he reached his hands forward, grabbing the saiyan by the throat. “You are really wasting my time,” Darkseid said while attempting to crush his throat. “You are simply a man, while I am simply a god.” “Ugh. You...haven’t...seen anything...yet,” Goku struggled to spit out. CHOMP! Darkseid’s eyes widened. “OW! You brat!” Darkseid yelled. “You-you bit me!” “Hey I had to do something to break out of your grip,” Goku said with a smile. Darkseid’s eyes glowed red. “Flee.” The Omega beams fired out of Darkseid’s eyes. Goku quickly dodged the beams, but they continued to follow him. He placed two fingers on his forehead in front of Darkseid. He disappeared. “What?” Darkseid questioned. The Omega beams hit Darkseid but he was fine. He was only pushed back. “Impressive. Only few have evaded my omega beams,” Darkseid said. Darkseid turned around. Goku thrusted his fist forward. BAM! (MUSIC STOPS!) Goku’s fist penetrated Darkseid’s chest. “Hehehe. Looks like I won,” Goku chuckled. “As if,” Darkseid said manipulating the matter. He grabbed Goku’s fist, phased it through his chest. “W-Wha?” Goku was puzzled. Darkseid kicked him in the gut, forcing him back. “You are really starting to bug me rat. Your death won’t be quick and painless,” Darkseid said. Goku grunted. (Cues Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3: Vital Burner) Goku dashed at Darkseid. He quickly punched him in the face. Darkseid swung his fist forward, but Goku ducked down to dodge the swing. Goku kicked the stoney face ruler in the face. Darkseid grabbed the saiyan by foot. He swung him into the ground over and over and over and over again. Leaving Goku lying in the ground, Darkseid walked up towards him. He raised his foot. He quickly stomped his foot down, but Goku teleported out of the way. “Kahmehameha!” Goku yelled fired a quick kahmehameha out of his hands. Moving at unthinkable speeds, Darkseid avoided the kahmehameha and behind Goku. Before Goku could react, Darkseid grabbed Goku’s head and tossed him at speeds faster than sound. Darkseid teleported to where Goku was being thrown at. Teleporting into a canyon range area, Darkseid awaited for the saiyan to arrive at this location. Goku quickly flew through the area. Darkseid grabbed Goku’s neck once more. “You just don’t get it. You can’t compete. I am a God,” Darkseid said as his eyes glowed. Goku looked into his eyes. “Goodbye.” (Music Stops!) Darkseid readied to fire his Omega beams until… “What!” Darkseid exclaimed as his arm was sliced off by a destructo disc. Goku fell to the ground. “What? Who?” Goku wondered until he looked up and saw Krillin. “KRILLIN!” Goku exclaimed. “Hey buddy,” Krillin said. Right behind him were the rest of the Z-Fighters. “Guys! How-” “Krillin told us everything,” a ninja with 3 eyes said. “But Tien, how did you guys know where I was?” Goku asked. “Simple. We sensed your energy,” Goku’s son Gohan said. “Oh right,” Goku said. “Dad. You can beat him. I believe in you,” Gohan said. “Yeah, if anyone can beat him it’s you,” the green Nemekian named Piccolo said. “Well you and me,” another saiyan said. “But I guess I’ll leave this to you.” “Um thanks Vegeta,” Goku said. Darkseid stood to his feet. “What is this?” He said. Goku looked at Darkseid. “GO GOKU! DEFEAT HIM!” The Z-Fighters yelled. Goku yelled to the heavens. His eyes turned green, the Earth shook. “What’s this?” Darkseid questioned. Such power!” Goku’s hair turned blonde. It was super saiyan Goku. “What? What is..” Darkseid questioned. “What you’re seeing now is my first form. And believe me, it’s not my only,” Goku said. “Hmm...Can this actually be a challenge?” Darkseid said with a smirk. “Let’s see,” Goku answered. Part 2: A Super Saiyan vs. A God (Cue The GOD Fist - SuperSweep) Both fighters prepared themselves. Goku made the first move. He dashed at full speeds towards the stoney skinned ruler of Apokolips. He swung fist upward, hitting Darkseid in the jaw, knocking him into the air. Darkseid quickly reacted. He wasn’t about to become the sandbag from Super Smash bros and get comboed again like before. Darkseid disappeared from Goku’s sight. Goku closed his eyes. Feeling the energy from the lord of Apokolips surge through his body. “Gotcha!” Goku yelled. Darkseid quickly reappeared behind Goku and thrust his fist forward. Goku quickly responded. He turned his body around 360 degrees and caught Darkseid’s fist. “Nice try,” Goku smirked. Goku tossed Darkseid over his shoulder into the air. He fired multiple ki blasts at the god. Each blast struck Darkseid in the face. Goku quickly dashed above Darkseid. “Kahmehameha!” Goku yelled as he fired another but this time more powerful kahmehameha at Darkseid. The laser hit Darkseid, pummeling him into the ground. Darkseid landed on his feet this time. “I see. This yellow haired form seems to have increased your fighting ability. Impressive,” Darkseid said. “Think that’s cool, wait until you see my other forms,” Goku said. “Well that is if I need to use them against you.” Goku quickly dashed towards Darkseid at speeds faster than the speed of sound. Goku thrust his fists forward. Darkseid, reacting quicker than a microsecond, caught Goku’s fists. Darkseid delivered a forceful sucker punch to the face. The force sent Goku flying into one of the nearby mountains. Goku flew face first into the mountain, completely shattering it. “I think you will need to use these other forms against me,” Darkseid said smirking. “DAD!” Gohan yelled from the sidelines. He attempted to dash into the fight. Piccolo stopped him. “No Gohan! Your father will be fine. Let him deal with this chump,” Piccolo said. “I hope you’re right Master Piccolo,” Gohan said looking at the shattered. Quickly ascending from the mountain’s remain, Goku dashed again towards Darkseid. Darkseid’s eyes glowed red. “ENOUGH!” He yelled. Goku flew south of his current position. Goku quickly evaded. Using his superior agility to dodge the powerful beams. He quickly did as he did before and flew towards Darkseid. Darkseid quickly grabbed Goku by the throat. (MUSIC STOPS!) “Wah!” Goku yelped as his throat was being crushed. He began to cough up blood. The Omega beams hit the proud saiyan in his back. “What? You...survived?” Darkseid said astonished. “What?” Goku said. “Hmm...The only reason you survived was because they weren’t amped up to their full power. At full power NO ONE can survive my Omega beams,” Darkseid said with a smirked. Darkseid wrapped his arms around Goku’s ribs. “Tell you what I’ll do. I will make your death slow and painful. I will crush your organs and then cut out your heart to display to my people of Apokolips,” Darkseid said. Goku screamed. Darkseid began to squeeze. SQUEK! “What?” Darkseid wondered. SQUEK! “Oh my. THIS IS AMAZING!” Darkseid yelled. SQUEK! SQUEK! SQUEK! “Ugh..Why does everyone laugh at that?” Goku said faintly. “That’s my ribs crushing against my lungs.” Goku closed his eyes. “I have to do what I have to do to get out.” BITE! “OW! AGAIN WITH THE BITING!” Darkseid yelled as he dropped Goku to the floor. “Alright. It’s time to get serious!” Goku said as he readied himself. Goku yelled to the heavens. “Let’s see if you can handle….THIS!” Goku said. Goku transformed. His hair became slightly longer. His hair became more rigid. Standing up even more. “This is a super saiyan ascended,” Goku said. “Or you can just call it super saiyan 2.” “Foolish,” Darkseid said. “This form will not give you enough power to face me!” Goku quickly appeared behind Darkseid. “I think it is,” Goku smirked. (Cue Metal Scratchin' - Sonic Rush) Goku gave Darkseid the good ‘ol roundhouse kick to the ribs. Then delivering an elbow to the cheek. Next off delivering a fist to the gut. Finishing off the combo with a kick to jaw. Darkseid managed to grab Goku’s foot though. Darkseid flipped Goku upside down and back handed Goku to the face, sending him flying into another mountain. Goku Tifa Lockharted the mountain, landing on the side of the mountain. Goku jumped off of the mountain, dashing towards the Apokolipian brute. Darkseid fired his energy blasts towards Goku. The ascended super saiyan simply steered his body left and right to avoid the energy blasts. Darkseid swiped his hand at Goku. Goku grabbed Darkseid’s hands and flipped his entire body upside down. Goku quickly hopped into the air and kicked Darkseid in the gut. Darkseid’s eyes widened as he was flying through multiple mountains. Goku place two fingers on his forehead. He disappeared from the sight of the Z-Fighters. Goku reappeared in Darkseid’s direction that he was flying in. The saiyan threw his fists down. BAM! Goku’s fists landed in Darkseid’s back, causing him to fly down into the ground. Darkseid landed on his feet, sliding back. Goku quickly dashed towards the evil god. Goku delivered a flurry of punches to the face. Darkseid reached his hands forward and grabbed the saiyan’s wrists. “Pitiful,” Darkseid said. “Even into a new form you have still failed to give me a challenge.” (MUSIC STOPS!) PRETEND SUPES IS GOKU “You’re fighting at your max, but I...I haven’t even tapped into 25% of my true might,” Darkseid said as he dropped Goku. “If this is all the Earth has to protect you, then it is doomed.” Goku stood to his feet. “Wrong. This is nowhere close to my full power. This isn’t even my final form. If you want my true power I will give you what I got.” The entire range began to shake. “What? What form is he tapping into now?” Vegeta wondered from the sidelines. “Dad,” Gohan thought silently. The Earth shook. The grounds Goku was standing on began to slow crack and decay. Darkseid’s eyes widened. Goku spoke. “Heh. Prepare yourself Darkseid. Prepare yourself for….” “Another form?” Darkseid wondered astonishingly. “No matter. It won’t make a difference.” “Let’s find out!” Goku exclaimed. “Go.” 'Part 3: More Power. More Forms. Can Goku Defeat Darkseid?' (Cue One of Us - Ivan Torrent) Goku, with his long flowing hair, dashed towards Darkseid, exceeding the speed of lightning. Darkseid’s eyes widened. Goku punched Darkseid in the gut, penetrating his body. Darkseid was impressed. Goku was getting faster and faster. Darkseid grabbed Goku by the arm, pulling the saiyan’s arm out of his chest. Goku quickly kicked Darkseid in the face, force causing Darkseid to fly back. While flying in the air, Darkseid’s chest regenerated. Darkseid landed on his feet. Goku quickly ascended into the air. He place his hands in front of his face. (Insert Goku’s Solar Flare Pic with Goku yelling Solar Flare) A flash of bright light emitted from Goku’s body. The bright light blinded Darkseid. Goku charged up and quickly responded. He dashed towards Darkseid, ready to thrust his fist into his chest once more. Darkseid wiped his eyes quickly, quickly recovering from the temporary blindness. Darkseid quickly back handed Goku in the face, but Goku wasn’t phased by the slap. Darkseid was surprised. “What’s wrong?” Goku asked. “Did you run out of power?” Goku grabbed Darkseid’s arm. He spun around in a circular motion 7 times. He let go of Darkseid’s arm, causing the Apokolipian ruler to fly….into another mountain….again. Darkseid arose from the broken pieces of the mountain. Darkseid smirked. (MUSIC FADES!!!!) “No where close. I’m hardly pass thirty,” Darkseid answered. “Heh. Well then. I have a secret to expose too. This form isn’t even no where near half of my true power,” Goku smirked. “Is that so?” Darkseid answered. “That’s right. This isn’t even my final form,” Goku said. “Well let’s see if you’ll live long enough for me to witness that form,” Darkseid said. “Oh trust me. I will,” Goku said. (MUSIC KICKS BACK IN!) Darkseid raised his hand. One of the nearby mountains ascended into mid-air. Goku looked astonished, but not too astonished for he’s seen this before. Darkseid’s swatted his hand. The mountain was launched towards Goku. Goku quickly dashed towards the mountain. He thrusted his fists forward. BOOM! The mountain was shattered into tiny pieces. Goku quickly dashed towards Darkseid again. When Goku got close enough, he made his moves. BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM! Goku unleashed a flurry of combos. A flurry of kicks and punches. Each fist jab, each foot kick was moving at speeds greatly surpassing massively hypersonic speeds. Goku finished off his combo with a punch to the face. Darkseid stumbled back, trying to catch his balance. Goku didn’t let Darkseid catch his balance. Goku sweep kicked Darkseid, knocking him off balance. Goku unleashed another flurry of punches to the face. Darkseid landed flat on his back. While down, Goku hopped into the air, preparing his elbow to land in Darkseid’s guts. Darkseid’s eyes opened quickly. Reacting faster than a microsecond, Darkseid fired deadly energy blasts from his hands. Goku quickly reacted and swiftly evaded the laser blasts. Darkseid stood to his feet. He fired more energy blasts towards Goku. Goku amped up his ki defense. He swatted his hand. The energy blast bounced off of his body. Darkseid fired another one. And another one. And another one. And another one. The ssj 3 swatted his hands multiple times, bouncing back all of the projectiles. Goku giggled just a little. He amped up fist’s ki. His mouth opened. The golden ki dragon hit Darkseid dead in his gut. The dragon penetrated his body. Darkseid began to bleed from his mouth. He was injured for too long though. A gaping hole was clearly visible on Darkseid’s gut area. However, thanks to his regeneration, the gaping hole was no longer visible in Goku’s, well anybody’s sight. Goku finally realized something. (MUSIC STOPS!!!!) “HEY! You heal just like Majin Buu!” Goku exclaimed. “That’s part of the reason why I can’t keep you down for good.” “Majin who?” Darkseid asked. “Majin Buu. He was once an evil guy who had the power to regenerate his wounds, just like you. It was hard to put down his true evil side, Kid Buu, but with the power of the sp-” A lightbulb appeared over Goku’s head. “I got it!” Goku raised his hands into the air. Meanwhile on the sidelines. “What’s he doing?” Gohan asked. “I assume he’s making a Spirit bomb. But where is it?” Krillin asked. Krillin looked up into the sky. “OH MY BALLS!” Krillin yelled as he saw the spirit bomb into the sky. “IT’S THE SPIRIT BOMB! HE GOING TO KILL DARKSEID WITH A SPIRIT BOMB!” “The spirit what now?” Darkseid wondered. “Oh jeez,” Goku thought. “Hey shut up Krillin. You’re going to give away Goku’s plan,” Piccolo growled. “I CAN’T HELP THAT GOKU’S GOING TO KILL DARKSEID WITH A SPIRIT BOMB!” Krillin screamed. “SHUT UP!” Piccolo yelled as he slapped Krillin. “What are you doing!?” Darkseid wondered. “Oh. I’m just, stretching,” Goku said. “Stretching?” Darkseid said. “Yeap,” Goku lied. “Well since you like to stretch so much, how about I stretch your arms off your body?!” Darkseid growled. “Wait. Before you do that, can you give me about 5 minutes?” Goku asked. “What? Why would I-” “Don’t you wanna fight me at full power?!” Goku exclaimed quickly. “Uh, not really,” Darkseid said. “Come on just 5 minutes,” Goku said batting his eyes. “Ugh fine. Maybe whatever you have planned for me will actually be a challenge,” Darkseid said. “Oh trust me I’m sure it will.” 4 minutes and 47 seconds later “GOKU JUST THROW IT ALREADY!” Piccolo yelled. “No. Not yet Piccolo. It’s only been 4 minutes and 58 se-” DING! “Oh hey! Spirit Bomb’s done,” Goku said. “What is this spirit bomb you speak of?” Darkseid wondered. “Look above you,” Goku said as he threw his arms down. Darkseid looked above himself. He was astonished when saw the spirit bomb. All this time and he never noticed the blue ball of positive ki energy above himself. The bomb hit Darkseid. He released a scream. The spirit bomb destroyed 55% of the mountain range they were fighting in, revealing the ocean that was beneath the range. Goku depowered from ssj3. He was tired. “Heh. Surprised that worked,” Goku said with a boyish smile. “As if!” “What?” Goku wondered. A hand covered with a tattered blue glove grabbed Goku by the throat. His eyes were glowing red with rage. You can’t keep Darkseid down. “ENOUGH!” Darkseid said as he threw Goku down into the ground. “I am tired of your stalling. You’re out of new tricks,” Darkseid said. “Give up and die.” Goku managed to stand to his feet. His supporters looked worried. “Wrong,” Goku said. “I told you. This isn’t my final form. You may be a match for these forms but I am anything but out of tricks.” Goku powered up. “It can’t be,” Vegeta said. Goku transformed. Darkseid clenched his teeth. “Enough of these forms! You will not be able to stand your might against me any longer. You’re simply just delaying the inevitable.” Goku didn’t say a word. His red-ish aura covered his body. He readied himself. Getting in a stance. “Alright Darkseid. I’m done playing games with you. I am now getting serious about this. You wanted my true power? Well here it is stoney. You’re about to face the true power of god. A super saiyan god.” 'Part 4: It's Not Over Yet! A God vs. A God! Enter the Final Battle!' (Cue Battle Arena - Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2) Both fighters slowly ascended into the air. Both fighters dashed towards each other. CLASH! Goku and Darkseid dashed into each other. Each fighter attempting to overpower the other with pure strength. Eventually it was Darkseid who was victorious in overpowering his opponent. He pushed the orange clad super saiyan god off of him. Goku quickly dashed towards Darkseid. Darkseid thrust his fist forward, but Goku evaded. Goku reappeared right behind Darkseid and punched him in his back, sending him flying into the ocean. Darkseid crashed into the ocean. The force caused ocean water to fly into the air and fall back down as if it were rain. Goku dropped to the ground and ran towards Darkseid’s location at speeds greater than the speed of light, running on the ocean water. Darkseid emerged from the ocean, standing on the water himself. Goku thrust his fist forward. BAM! Darkseid caught Goku’s fist, but the force of the punch caused the ocean water to rise into the air. The water reached heights higher than the height of Mount Everest itself. The water of the ocean fell back down to the ocean floor like little rain drops. Darkseid punched Goku in the gut, causing his body to push back. Darkseid ran towards Goku at unimaginable speeds. Goku regained his balance and ran towards Darkseid. Their speeds were so great that the raindrops caused by the ocean water appeared to move slow motion in both fighters perception of time. Darkseid swung his fist, but Goku quickly dodged the fist by ducking down. Goku delivered a shoryuken, but Darkseid dodge the uppercut by stepping back. Darkseid swung his fist again. This time, managing to hit the saiyan god in the face. Goku was sent flying at speeds over 45,000,000 MILES PER HOUR! Goku circled around the entire Earth, similar to how Astro Boy did one. Darkseid predicted Kakarot’s location that he fly pass. Darkseid raised his hand. He caught Goku by the leg. Darkseid swung him into the ocean floor, breaking through the very Earth. The ocean water’s raindrop returned to normal speeds in Darkseid’s perception of time. The Z-Fighters were astounded. They didn’t even see the fight happen. Darkseid stood near the crater the young saiyan was thrown into. Quickly, Goku reappeared above the surface of the Earth thanks to his Instant Transmission ability. Goku thrust his fist forward by Darkseid caught his fist. “Enough!” Darkseid yelled. Darkseid delivered an uppercut to Goku’s jaw. The force sent Goku flying through the clouds, breaking the sound barrier. Goku flew outside the Earth’s atmosphere. Darkseid reappeared above Goku. He caught the saiyan by the throat. Darkseid let go of Goku’s neck. Goku floated through the depths of space. “I’m impressed. This form has at least pushed me over 50% of my true power. But in the end, it didn’t matter. You are simply not enough to handle the might of a god,” Darkseid said. Goku coughed up blood. He healed from his wounds. “Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Goku said. “You’re still not witnessing my true power yet.” (MUSIC STOPS!!!!!) “What?!” Darkseid exclaimed. “How many of these different hairstyles can you possess?” “Well luckily for you, this is going to be my final form. Or at least my current final form,” Goku answered. “I will not let you win this fight Darkseid. I will beat you.” Goku powered up. Darkseid smirked. “Maybe this will finally be a true challenge,” Darkseid said. Goku transformed. His hair was blue, his eyes were blue. His hair was standing up. “Blue hair?” Darkseid said. “What a joke. Maybe it’s time I tap into my true power too.” Darkseid’s body began to expand, growing bigger and bigger. Goku was astonished. Darkseid’s entire body was greater than the Earth itself. “What?” Goku said. “Hehehehehe. Remember my face Goku. It’ll be the last thing you ever see.” (Cue Warrior From An Unknown Land - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai) Darkseid swung his Earth sized hand downward at Goku. Goku narrowly dodged the fist. Goku thrust his fist forward, hitting Darkseid. But Darkseid wasn’t phased by the punch. Goku quickly dashed away from Earth sized Darkseid. Darkseid’s body grew bigger. Goku’s eyes widened. Darkseid was so big now that he could the Earth in very palm. Everyone on Earth could see Darkseid in space. He was just that big. Goku fired multiple ki blasts at Darkseid. Once again, not affected. Goku decided to amp up his power. Goku’s blue aura surrounded his body. Darkseid swung his fist faster than the speed of lightning, but Goku quickly dodged the swing. Goku got on top of Darkseid’s Jupiter sized arm. He ran up the arm. Darkseid tried to crush Goku like a bug with his giant hand, but Goku dodged with his extremely quick speeds. Goku kept running at speeds greater than light. He threw a kick at Darkseid’s face. Darkseid stumbled back just a little bit. “IMPOSSIBLE!” Darkseid yelled. Goku dashed towards Darkseid’s face again. He thrusted his fist forward again. BOOM! Goku’s fist struck Darkseid’s face, sending a shockwave throughout multiple galaxies. Darkseid stumbled back. Goku thrusted his other fist forward. Darkseid quickly reacted. Darkseid swung his fist forward. BOOM! (MUSIC STOPS!!!!!!!!) Both fighters’ fists clashed into each other, sending a shockwave throughout the universe. Darkseid stumbled back, again. Goku was huffing and puffing. This was an opponent with greater than he’s ever faced before. Goku had to think of a way to finish him off. Goku put his hands together. “This is my last chance. I have to put an end to this,” Goku said. Darkseid shrunk back to normal size. KAH…..MEEEEEEEEE…...HAAAAAAAAA……...MEEEEEEEEE…… Darkseid regained consciousness. (Cue Eren’s Berserk Theme - Attack on Titan (1:20)) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! The deadly laser was fired from Goku’s hand. The kahmehameha hit Darkseid. Darkseid was pushed back. “I WILL BEAT YOU!” Goku yelled. “NO!” Darkseid yelled being pushed back. (MUSIC FADES!!!!!) The kahmehameha ended. Darkseid was no longer in Goku’s sight. Goku gave his boyish smile. K.O! Goku descended down back to Earth. The Z-Fighters saw Goku come back down. “DAD!” Gohan yelled with a smile “You did it!” “Good job buddy!” Krillin yelled. “Yeah. He was strong. Stronger than anyone I’ve even faced. Heh he might of gave Beerus a run for his money,” Goku cheered. “Well good job I guess,” Vegeta said. “Aw thanks Vegeta. So what’re we doing later?” Goku said. “Well me and Bulma are going to go watch Deadpool you wanna come?” Vegeta said. “Heh sure,” Goku answered. Goku began to walk off. THEN…… “WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Goku wailed as laser blasted him through the heart. Goku fell to his knees. “DAD!” Gohan yelled. “Pitiful. You thought that laser blast would end me. But I, Darkseid, is more dangerous than you think.” Darkseid said. “Goodbye Goku.” Darkseid’s eyes glowed red. He fired the omega beams. The beams hit Goku. Goku’s body was incinerated. Wiped off of the face of the universe. “GOKU!!!” Krillin exclaimed. “Heh heh heh. No one can stand up to my power. And the sad thing is, I was nowhere near 100%.” Conclusion (Cue Darkseid - J.B. Blake) Bolt: (*cries) No. Not Goku! Rush: Goku may have been a better fighter, that's really the only advantage he had. Bolt: Yeah Darkseid outclassed Goku everywhere else, mostly because Pre-crisis Darkseid is the exact same as Post-Crisis Darkseid. Let's get this over with. Rush: When it comes to speed, Darkseid has managed to speed blitz the like of Pre-crisis Super boy. Pre-Crisis super boy who's raced trillions of miles per second with ease and travelled several light years in MILLISECONDS. That's at least 150 BILLION times the speed of light, and Darkseid speed blitzed him with ease. Bolt: And he's kept up with Pre-Crisis Superman. And how fast is that? That's at least 60 SEPTILLION times the speed of light. Think that's too overblown? Not really. Superman and Super boy moved fast enough to break the time barrier to get to the 30th century. Again, Darkseid is able to keep up with both fighters. Rush: Goku maybe be able to destroy a universe by clashing his fists with Beerus, but Darkseid's true form was able to cause the universe to collapse on itself just by existing while dying. Not to mention that Darkseid is a multiversal threat. Bolt: Also if Darkseid really wanted too, he could've just enslaved Goku's mind with his telepathy. Rush: Goku is a tough cookie, but he had no real way to put Darkseid down for good. This is the same Darkseid who's tanked attacks that no one should've survived. Bolt: Heck. One time Darkseid got burned to ashes by the Spectre and he just reformed himself in a matter of seconds. Rush: Not even the spirit bomb would've saved Goku. Not only would it take way too long to charge, but Darkseid will more than likely survive it. He's tanked attacks that no one should've survived before. Bolt: I mean Fireza survived it so why not Darkseid? And before you say Buu, who is more powerful than Frieza was killed by the spirit bomb, remember that Buu's body isn't as tough as Frieza's body. Frieza can survive planet explosions to the face with half a body missing, and his body is completely fine. Buu on the other hand gets turned in mush from similar explosions and can affected by bullets. Rush: Overall the difference in speed, strength, and durability is abundantly clear. And with Goku's limited time on certain forms like ssj god and ssj3, all Goku did was delay the inevitable. Bolt: Poor Goku. This battle really got dark. I really love Goku but in this fight I just had to seid (side) with his opponent. Rush: The winner is Darkseid. Category:Strunton Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music